Len Kagamine And The Stick Of Truth
Len Kagamine And The Stick Of Truth is a 2013 American-British action adventure fantasy comedy film with science fiction and horror elements as well as a subplot involving romance. The film is loosely based on the Vocaloid Vocal Character Series created by Crypton Future Media Inc, Internet Co. Ltd and AH Software and stars Ali Larter as the eponymous character who sets out on a quest with Miku Hatsune to find titular stick itself and put an end to the global apocalypse caused by three villains, one of which is revealed to actually be an agent for the government. The film is also the first film in the Vocaloids And The Three Different Coca-Colas trilogy. The script for the film was written by Bobby Graham, who also directed the film and composed the film's score. The film itself also features the voices of a British-American cast including Nicholas D'Agosto, Amy Palant, Leraldo Anzaldua, Pete Capella, Jason Griffith, Roger Craig Smith, Ryan Drummond, Mike Pollock, Emma Watson, Simon Pegg, Nick Frost, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Lucas Grabeel, Gemma Arterton, Martin Freeman, Kelly Clarkson, Jaleel White, Greg Ayres, Dominic Cooper, Paddy Considine, Dan Green, Colleen Villard and Kate Higgins. Asami Shimoda, who provides the voices of Len and Rin in the Vocaloid 2 Character Vocal Series, made a cameo as a humanoid female ninja. The film was released on August 3rd, 2013 by Columbia Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures in both countries and was a huge success due to a large amount of audiences at the theaters in America and the UK. Plot The Japanese Vocaloids, including Len Kagamine(Ali Larter), have travelled to America as per usual where they are going to be staying in Los Angeles for this year's summer vacation. While Kaito(Nicholas D'Agosto) hosts a housewarming party in the modern mansion-like house the Vocaloids are staying in, an evil man named Vaster(Simon Pegg) and his supposed henchman Government Man(Nick Frost) finish building the machine that will bring about the end of the world. The machine is soon activated but the world remains unaware of the coming chaos. Len and his friend Miku Hatsune(Gemma Arterton) return to the party after having some dinner and drinks at a place outside the house and stocking up on food and drinks from a convenience store. An earthquake hits the first time but it stops after a moment and Kaito assures everyone that it's just a little tremor but when the earthquake hits a second time, everyone rushes outside to find that the apocalypse has begun. A handful of partygoers are swallowed by a sinkhole but a lot of them are rescued with the Vocaloids bringing the lot of them into their house. After watching a news report about the apocalypse on TV, Len and Miku suddenly realize that Vaster and another evil and deadly villain are behind the global apocalypse because of the villain's desire to get his hands on a legendary object called the Stick Of Truth. They pack up supplies, including a couple of can packs of Coca-Cola Zero, head out of the house without waking the others and set off to get the Stick Of Truth before the villain does. While setting up camp at the nearby field, Miku hears loud noises and finds that Los Angeles is now being attacked by zombies that Vaster sent. She sees a few zombies coming at her but manages to kill them without being bitten. Len sees this and realizes that Vaster has created a zombie apocalypse. The next morning, Rin(Kelly Clarkson) comes by and finds Len and Miku in their camp. After she shows them a YouTube video of Dr. Eggman(Mike Pollock) saying that he is using the global apocalypse as part of his plan to get the Stick Of Truth so he can build the Eggman Empire, the two get so mad that Len threatens to kill Eggman for his actions. The two arm themselves with weapons from several weapon shops as well as some food and supplies from many other stores and continue their journey, making sure to stop at some fields and set up camps along the way. On the way to Eggman and Vaster's lair after stopping at the last field, Len and Miku enter a small temple containing only a middle-sized room with the Stick Of Truth inside. The two manage to grab the Stick seconds before one of Eggman's robots does. They immediately find a way into Eggman and Vaster's lair and corner Vaster who summons a female ninja humanoid(Asami Shimoda). Len and Miku defeat and destroy the female humanoid ninja, killing Vaster and presumably Government Man in the process. After that, they chase Eggman to the main room where the apocalypse-causing ray machine is still doing its work. The other Vocaloids and the Vocaloids' friends show up. Eggman threatens to kill all of them but Government Man, who is revealed to actually be an agent for the government and therefore has pretended to be an evil villain as part of an undercover mission, defends the Vocaloids and helps them permanently defeat Eggman and destroy the apocalypse-causing ray machine, causing a white flash that heals the entire world and restores it to normal and ends the apocalypse. One week later, an end-of-apocalypse party is being held at the Vocaloids' modern mansion-like house but Len and Miku have gone camping at a nearby lake, where they have built a campfire to make popcorn with. Len contemplates keeping the Stick Of Truth but Miku denies it by saying that it will cause more trouble for the world. Len agrees to this and throws the Stick Of Truth into the fire, burning it completely. After that, he and Miku share their first kiss, starting a relationship between them. The next day, they walk to the beach with Len explaining the duo's adventure via voice-over narration. Len sees someone at the beach and thinks that the person is eating a corpse but the person is actually eating some chilli dogs. This is because of a warning Len gave to Vaster at Eggman's lair: "Evil's got nowhere left to go, nowhere left to run and nowhere left to hide. Absolutely nowhere. Because evil isn't allowed." Casting On June 23rd, 2012, Nicholas D'Agosto revealed at Comic-Con 2012 that he would be playing the role of Kaito. He also revealed that Ali Larter would be voicing Len Kagamine in the film. Larter herself was picked by Asami Shimoda to play the role. On the same day, Saki Fujita, who made a cameo as a partygoer, picked Gemma Arterton to play the female lead Miku Hatsune. Music And Script The script for the film was written by Bobby Graham who also served as the film's music composer. Graham was also picked by Japanese singer Gackt to direct the film. The songs included in the film are covers of original songs. Despite this, the English version of the song Closer by Joe Inoue played over the end credits along with the song Party Girl by the British band McFly with both songs also being included on Graham's score CD as well as the song soundtrack. The S Club 7 song S Club Party was one of the songs playing in the housewarming party scene. All three songs were picked by Ali Larter for the film. Transcript For the transcript, go to Len Kagamine And The Stick Of Truth/Transcript. Category:Fan Made